Professor Lopez: Class 2C
by mrsupsabx
Summary: Brittany and Quinn goes to uni, and the first thing Brittany feels is a strong connection with her history Professor. Can she live a whole full year with this infatuation she has for her Professor? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got this idea from a tumblr gif. And I was like, 'Oh my fucking god, why don't I make a fan fic about this?!' I actually hesitated on writing this, because I have another fan fic to write about. But, who cares, right? :P **

* * *

"Quinn," Brittany whines, "hurry up! We're late!" she shouts.

"Oh my god, I'm fucking coming!" Quinn shouts back.

Quinn rushes out of the toilet and gives a glare to her best friend.

"That's gross, Q. You know I think of you as a sister."

"What..?" Quinn gives her a confused stare and then realized what she was talking about, and makes a weird face. Causing Brittany to laugh, and Quinn to give her a death glare again. Their mornings were always like this. Ever since they were 5, they have always been on each others back. But, nonetheless, they loved each other.

"We should go now. We can't afford to be late on the first day of uni, again." Brittany suggested, and Quinn only nodded. They both walked out of their apartment.

* * *

They were walking through the car park, Brittany saw a dark haired girl. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a blouse and a skirt which was above her knee. She looked dressed up like a teacher, but, she looked a little too young. Maybe somewhere around Brittany's age or a few years older.

"Yo, blondie?" Quinn snaps her fingers in front of her best friends face. She still couldn't get her attention, so she decides to see what she was looking at. Or, _who_ she was looking at. "What the hell are you staring at, that could be so distracti-" her eyes went from the tan figure to her best friend, and then the tan figure again. She quickly slaps her best friend out of her day dream.

"HEY! What the fuck, Q!?" Brittany yells and covers part of her face that was slapped by Quinn. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You were drooling over her." Quinn states, pointing towards the tan figure a few miles from them. The figure didn't seem to notice Brittany's outburst, since she walked away from her car, holding onto her purse, and playing with her phone.

Brittany's face turned red and it wasn't because of the slap. "I do not drool. And...I wasn't looking at her."

Quinn gave her a 'you're a terrible liar' look, and Brittany sighs.

"Okay, okay, I like her." Brittany shrugs and walks pass Quinn, which had her eyes wide open.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Quinn exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air, "You cannot like her!"

"Wow, Q, I never thought in a million years you would have some feelings towards me. It's adorable, Q. But, I think I already like someone else."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Britt, you can't like her." when Brittany looks at her best friends worried expression, she stops walking, which made Quinn stop walking too. _Wait.. if she's saying I shouldn't and couldn't like her... wow, did they hook up before? Holy shit._

"Oh god..did you and her.. you know?"

"What?"

"Did you guys fuck?"

"WHAT! NO!" Quinn shouts, which made a few students passing by give them a weird look.

"Ok...so why can't I like her?"

"Because, she's a professor." Quinn whispers.

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed for a while, and she lets out a sigh, "Okay..but it doesn't matter, Q."

"I know you don't care, B. Just be careful with whatever you're going to do. I can't afford losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere." they both smiled at each other and walked inside of the building.

* * *

"Hey, Q, what do you have next?" Brittany asks while taking seat next to her, to eat. Brittany just came out from her physics class, which, was boring as hell since the professor was old as fuck and he was slacking off. He actually fell a sleep while reading out something to the class. So they basically learned nothing from that class.

"Hold on, let me check," Quinn puts down her sandwich and goes through her things inside her bag. Brittany looks up from Quinn and she saw _her. _She looked beautiful. Whoever that woman was, she was unbelievably beautiful. Brittany could see some guys checking her out, and in a weird way, she felt anger run through around her body.

Santana could feel someone was watching her, so she turned around and she found Brittany staring at her with a small smile. Santana found the blonde adorable. And by the way she was looking at her, she could tell Brittany was watching her a while. So, she smiled widely at Brittany and waved at her.

Brittany on the other hand, probably just died. Because, _oh my fucking god...she noticed me. Holy shit, she's smiling at me.. oh good god, she's waving. Wave back you idiot! _Brittany waved back nervously, and Santana giggled.

For a moment, it looked like Santana was about to come and talk to her. But, sadly, Santana was stopped by a tall guy. They seemed to be talking about something serious because Santana's eyebrows furrowed and she could tell that she was frustrated with something.

_Maybe that's her boyfriend? What.. no.. it can't be. Or, maybe an ex? Ugh! It's none of your business! God! _

She was having a mental war with herself, and Quinn noticed that. A few minutes ago, she saw the little exchange Brittany and Santana had. She smirked to her ownself, because, she knew that Brittany was probably going to fall head over heels for their Professor. But since she was a little cheeky bitch, she didn't tell her best friend that Professor Lopez was _their _history Professor. And you know what's the best part of it all? _They were having history after this. _

"Britt?" Quinn tried to call out her best friend, "Britt?" she tried again. She wanted to slap her, but she didn't want to attract attention from other people. "Brittany!" she nudged her one last time.

"Huh? What? Oh- sorry."

"Where did your mind wander off to, this time?"

"N-no where in particular. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Thinking about some stuff.. or thinking about a certain Professor in particular?" Quinn teased.

Brittany looked flushed and her face was all red, it made Quinn laughed her ass off. Brittany's face got even redder than before, because it was true. Can you blame her though? Santana was hot, and even a blind person can see that. Ok, that didn't make sense, but it was Brittany's logic.

"You should have seen your face!" Quinn's laughter died down a little, but her face was as equally red as her best friends from laughing too much.

"Oh, shut up, Q." Brittany rolled her eyes and began to eat her sandwich that Quinn prepared for her. "I just think she's pretty," Brittany shrugs. Quinn decided to tease her just a little bit more so that she can see how much Brittany really liked Santana. It already seems like she likes her a lot, though.

"Do you mean pretty smoking hot that you wish you could take her right here? And knock her up senseless?" Quinn easily said, and took a bite out of her sandwich. Acting like what she said wasn't a big deal and every body talks like they would do things to a Professor.

Brittany's eyes widen, and she could feel her cheeks burn, "What the fuck, Quinn!"

Quinn chuckled and her eyes soften a little. "B, you know I'm kidding. Besides, relax."

"I know, I know." she shrugs.

"Oh yeah, I'm having history after this."

"Really? Me too. Who's class?"

"Professor Lopez."

"Awesome! We're in the same class."

"Mmmhmm..." Quinn smiled smugly and Brittany didn't want to ask why, because she always got in trouble after that. So, she decided to just brush it off.

"Hope it's not some old dude again.. or worse, some bitch face."

"Nah, I heard that Professor Lopez was like one of the best around here." Quinn tries to fight off the smirk on her face and shrugs. _Oh god, this was going to be the best year ever. _she thought to herself.

"That's good."

Quinn checks her watch on her wrist and finished her sandwich. "Hey, we should get going now. Our class starts in 5 minutes. We wouldn't want to be late now." Quinn stands up and gathers her things.

"Yeah, ok, lets go." Brittany puts her sandwich in her container and takes a sip of her water and they both tried to find their class.

* * *

Both Brittany and Quinn found their class 2 C on the third floor and they sat next to each other. So far everyone in the Uni have been surprisingly kind and friendly. Brittany just hopes that their Professor wouldn't suck as much like her other one. Quinn, on the other hand personally know Santana. They were actually neighbors when they were young. But they never went to the same high school because Santana's parents wanted her to have different co-curriculum's.

"I hope our Professor really isn't a dick."

"She isn't." Quinn simply says.

"Wait, how do you know it's a she?" Brittany asks in curiosity. Quinn never mentioned that she knew Professor Lopez.

"Well I actually gr-" before she could have finished her sentence and answer Brittany, Santana stepped into the class and everybody greeted her. She smiled back and wrote her name on the blackboard. She turned around and smiled warmly at everybody.

"You have got to be shitting me." Brittany mumbled under her breath and Quinn giggled.

"Hello everybody, I'm Professor Lopez. Usually I would suggest you guys to call me Santana, but, you know how uptight the school is," Santana rolls her eyes and everybody chuckled. Except for Brittany who was paralyze on her seat.

"Well, welcome back to the hell hole," everybody laughed again. "Since it's the first day of your arrival, lol. There won't be any homework, given." everybody in the classroom cheered happily. "But, I have to warn you that this class isn't going to be easy. So for today, I'd like you to take out a piece of paper and write down everything about yourself. Your birthday, anything. Maybe even your sexual preference," she winked and everybody's eyes widened and they chuckled a little. "Woah, guys, kidding. Chill out, man." earning another laugh from the class.

"Okay, write away!" she said happily. Santana took a seat, and she caught Brittany's eyes again, and she smiled at her. She waved at the blonde and Brittany waved back. Santana also spotted Quinn and she mouthed a 'hello'.

"Quinn, what the hell?"

"Santana and I knew each other before you and I did. We were neighbors. Both of us never went to the same school because her parents wanted something else for her though. We still talked after all these years, so we're pretty tight. And I'm happy to say, she's single, and very very much, into the ladies. Just like you. Oh, and she's 21. The perfect age to go after her, eh?" Quinn winks at her best friend and chuckles softly at her.

"I am so dead..."

"Oh, you definitely are."

Santana walks over to both of them and she greeted Quinn.

"Hey, Quinnie." Santana says, while booping her nose. Which, Quinn responded with a light chuckle. Brittany was a little jealous that Quinn was close to her secret crush. Which was her fucking history professor, talk about oh my god.

"Hey," Santana said to Brittany who was still a little paralyze.

"H-hi...a- uh- uhm..." Brittany stuttered and Quinn mentally facepalmed herself.

"Hahaha, don't talk much do you? Well, what's your name?"

"Br-Brittany.." she said, softly.

"That's a beautiful name, Brittany. Well, I better get back to my seat to watch these people. Nice seeing you again, Quinnie. And I'll see you around, hot stuff." Santana winks at Brittany, and from right there and then, she could have sworn that she died from that fucking wink.

"I'm dead. Holy fuck-" Brittany sighed.

Quinn laughs lightly and pats her best friends back. "It's okay. At least she likes you."

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this little story. There will be more chapters coming soon. Tell me what you think? xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you writing about yourself?" Quinn asks. Her best friend has been giving this casual classwork a lot of focus for the past hour and she was genuinely curious what she wrote about herself.

"Nothing, really," Brittany shrugs. "I'm just writing about what I like, and where I was born, and yeah."

Quinn nods, understanding what she meant. Brittany looked up from her paper and stared at Santana. She convinced herself that she just thought her professor was hot. That was completely normal. I mean, just because she's her professor, doesn't mean she couldn't admire that she looked fucking hot.

Brittany finally took all her strength to look away from her very hot professor and decided to continue writing about herself. Before she realizes it, she had already covered the whole page.

"What are you writing about yourself?" Brittany asks, while folding her paper in half.

"Nothing special, I'm just writing about how I actually wanted to go to Yale, but, oh wells." Quinn shrugs and Brittany nodded. She knew how much her best friend really wanted to go to Yale. Quinn actually got the acceptance letter. But she turned it down because Brittany didn't get into Juilliard. Which to Quinn was 'mother fucking impossible'.

So, instead, Quinn got into the same uni as Brittany and they just left Lima to go to New York, together. And Brittany couldn't be anymore thankful for that. Without Quinn, she would honestly be so lost. Quinn has always been her rock ever since they were 5 years old. Every time she screwed up, Quinn would always be there to help her out.

"Are you going to talk to Santana?" Quinn asks out of no where, and Brittany just gave her a confused stare.

"What, do you mean Professor Lopez?" Brittany avoids the question and gives Quinn a quirked eye brow. "You may know her personally, but she's still our professor, Q."

Quinn just rolled her eyes at her best friend, but she knew she was right. "Yeah, yeah. But, you have a huge crush on our professor, though." she teases.

"I do not have a crush on her. I just admire her looks. What, can't a girl admire another girl for looking good?"

"I didn't imply that. But why are you dodging my question?"

"I'm not dodging anything."

"Denial isn't going to work on me, B. You of all people in this damn world know that. Including Santana." Quinn teases.

Brittany sighs at her best friends stubbornness and just gave up. "What was the question?"

Quinn smirked. She knew exactly how to manipulate Brittany. She was, to say, an easy target. "The question was if you're going to talk to Santana- oh sorry, I mean, Professor Lopez."

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes, but she answered anyway. "Why would I want to talk to her. Oh, and don't say it's because I have a crush on her, Q. You know I don't."

"Fine. But, why wouldn't you talk to her? You guys could be good friends or something like that. Maybe more than friends. Ooo, maybe friends with benefits." Quinn wiggles her eye brows and Brittany makes a face.

"Ew, you're gross, Q. Talking about our professor like that."

Quinn adjusts her voice and speaks a little louder, which made Brittany question why. And then it click.

"Why, how dare you accuse me of such a thing. I am a shame of you, Brittany. I thought you knew better than to imagine fucking our professor on her desk and making her scream your name so loud that the janitor came in and thought someone was dying. Oh, how dare you also think that I would be in a threesom-" before Quinn could finish her last sentence, Brittany put her hands on her best friends mouth to stop her from talking.

It seemed that maybe Quinn spoke a little too loud, because half of the class were staring at them. It was embarrassing, but what was way more embarrassing was the fact that Santana actually heard everything. Because, right now, she was looking at the two of them with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open.

Santana decided to get the tension away and let them go for their lunch, since they were in the class for almost two hours anyway. An early 10 minute dismiss wouldn't hurt anyone, anyway.

"Uhm, okay... So class, you guys can go for your lunch. Before you leave, can you please make sure to put your paper on my desk. I'll read them. If you don't want me to read them, then you can keep it to yourself. Alright, have an amazing lunch and I'll see you guys soon, bye!" Santana says while adjusting herself to a more comfortable position to seat in.

Brittany was flushed red right now, and everyone just shrugged, packed their bags, and walked away. Acting like nothing happened, with the whole Santana and Quinn situation. Well, in their case, Professor Lopez and Quinn.

After everyone was almost out, Brittany decided to punch Quinn on the shoulders.

"Ouch!" Quinn automatically checked on her shoulder to make sure there weren't any bruise. "What the hell was that for?!"

Brittany gave her a knowing glare and Quinn nodded her head. "You know what it was for!" Brittany whisper shouts.

"Okay, I deserve that. And why are you whispering?"

"Because she's still here..." Brittany tilts her head to tell Quinn that Santana was still present in the room.

Quinn just shrugged and rolled her eyes playfully at her best friends paranoia. "It's just Santana, B. She's totally cool about everything. No need to be so paranoid around your crush."

"She's not my crush!" Brittany almost shouts.

"Who's not your crush?" another voice interrupts their conversation and they both looked up at the person and blush. Quinn was blushing because the scene was playing in her head again when she spoke a little bit too loud earlier in class. While Brittany was blushing with a different reason.

"N-no one." Brittany managed to answer.

"So, are you a bi-corn or are you full out into girls?" Santana asks with casually, like she asks her students that everyday. Brittany hoped not. Then again, why is she hoping that?

"She's full out into girls." Quinn answered for her, which made Brittany nudge her with her elbow.

"Mmmhm, interesting. Well, Quinn, as much as I love you to bits, you have to keep your conversations PG-13. And if you guys are going to talk about sex with me, could you at least manage to keep it in a minimal? Maybe just a little softer so the others wouldn't hear how much you'd love to fuck me on my desk, or make me scream your name until the janitor comes in, and then a threesome happens." Santana deadpans.

Which made Brittany blush furiously and Quinn laughing nervously. Santana just giggled at the sight of both of them nervously looking away and trying to avoid any eye contact with her.

"I'm straight though, so Brittany wants to do all of that with you." Quinn deadpans, and Brittany just stared at her. Did she literally just fucking said that? Are you fucking kidding me?

Without thinking it twice, Brittany slapped Quinn on her arm which made her squeal from the pain.

"Hey! What the fuck!?"

"What the hell, Q?!"

"Guys, relax. Seriously, I'm just a normal average gay woman, that doesn't mind if you think about having sexy time with me, seriously, it's fine. And Brittany, if I were you, I'd probably want to do me, too." Santana winks at her. Brittany blushed even more. Why is she making me so nervous? It's not like I like her or anything, ugh.

"Sorry, professor Lopez." Brittany apologizes.

"You don't have to call me that, you know. I mean, I guess you have to in class. But other than that, seriously, just call me Santana. But, that's only for the two of you though. But, I'm sure Quinn already knows that, by now." Santana rolls her eyes. "You guys should go to lunch now. I'll see you two later."

"Later?" Brittany asks.

"Oh yeah, I invited San to come and have movie night with us. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, of course!" Brittany says happily to Santana, which made the Latina smile widely at her.

"Well, we'll see you around, San."

"Okay, bye, Quinnie." she says while hugging her. She then looks at Brittany and smiles at her, "bye, Britt-britt," she leans in and hugs her. In a weird way, it made Brittany's body tingle and her heart was beating faster than before, which was weird. She never felt like that before. But she smiled at the nickname.

"Bye, San." she decided.

They walked out of the room, and Brittany looks at Quinn disbelievingly.

"You are seriously one dead mother fucker."

"Oh please, you're overreacting, B."

Brittany sighs and they both walk towards the lunch area, to eat. Whatever that was about to happen tonight, well, she better get ready for it. Because, god damn it, Quinn is going to be a dead mother fucker, for reals.

* * *

It was already almost 6 pm, but apparently, Professor Berry, gave her English class a task to do. _Oh great, you're one of those teachers who gives work on the first day. How amazing. I already feel like I'm going to like you so damn much, thanks. _she thought to herself.

Guess what the task was? Write a god damn song in at least a week, tops. How amazing is that? Brittany decided to stay in the class to get a little _'inspiration' _if you'd like to call it. She's just sitting in her seat thinking about a tune, or at least some lyrics. For fuck sakes, she doesn't even play an instrument. _Well shit. I need a tune.. I guess I'm going to be here pretty long. I should text Quinn. _

_To Quinn: _

_Quinnie, I'm not going to be home until at least 7. Or maybe a little late. _

_From Quinn: _

_Any particular reason? Because, Santana is coming over, remember? Are you trying to avoid her? You better not, or else you're dead. _

Brittany facepalmed herself. She just remembered Santana was coming over tonight. _Shit! How could I have forgotten? _

_To Quinn: _

_I'm not avoiding it. I seriously just forgot she was coming over. Don't worry, I'll be there. I just need to do a project.. _

_From Quinn:_

_It's the first day and you already have a project?_

_To Quinn:_

_It's not exactly a project. We have to write a song in like, 1 week. _

_From Quinn:_

_That fucking sucks. Ok, be home by then. _

_To Quinn:_

_Ok, ok, bye. _

_From Quinn: _

_Bye. _

Brittany tried to figure out at least a few lyrics. She's already torn and crumbled at least 5 papers. _This was definitely going to be a long ass night. Is it even fucking possible to write a god damn song in 1 fucking week? Is it? _she thought to herself.

Since she was so focused on her work, she didn't realize that professor Berry and professor Lopez and Kurt, came into the class she was in. They stopped talking when they saw her and they gave each other confused looks.

"Britt?" Santana called.

Brittany was so focused she almost fell when she heard someone call her name. "Wha, woah!"

"Is she okay?" Kurt asks.

Santana rushed over there, "Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concern.

"Uh- mmm.. yea-yes." Brittany nervously smiles.

"Cool."

"It's Brittany, is it?" Rachel steps in.

"Uh yes, professor."

"Ah, you're in my class from just now! Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I was working on the task you gave us, I mean, it's due in a week, so I figured I should just get started now since you-"

"Hold the fuck up!" Santana raises a finger at Rachel. She looked a little pissed off, and Brittany wondered why. She was a little taken back by Santana's choice of words, too. "You have them work on the first day?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Rachel shrugs.

"Uhm, no, there's everything wrong with that." Santana bites back. "Giving work on the first day, gives a lot of bad first impression, Rach."

"I'm agreeing with Satan." Kurt interjects.

"You know I don't simply care about that, Santana." Rachel says. She turns and looks at Brittany who was just standing there, awkwardly listening to their little argument. "Brittany, do you think I gave a first bad impression?"

Although they were her professor's, she was always known for being the most honest person ever. "Yeah, you kinda did."

Rachel's eyes widened, and Santana and Kurt bursts out laughing.

"Oh." Rachel manage to say out. Her jaw dropped a little. She didn't really expect that from one of her students.

"Oh my god, you should have seen you face. Anyways, Britt-britt, do you need a lift home?"

"I was actually just planning on taking a cab." Brittany shrugs."You don't really have to." truth is, Brittany really wanted Santana to take her home.

"No worries. I'd love to." Santana said in a softer tone and her features soften too.

"You guys know each other, like outside school?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Kinda," Santana says, "She's a friend of Quinn's."

"Oh," Rachel and Kurt says in unison.

"Anyways, since you already know these two freaks, I'm Kurt, and no, I'm not a professor." Kurt takes out his hand.

Brittany shakes his hand and smiles softly at him, _wow, he has really smooth and soft hands. _"Nice to meet you."

"You're seriously really beautiful." He says randomly.

Brittany blushes, because, come on, who fucking tells you, you're beautiful out of no where?

"He's not hitting on you don't worry." Santana cuts in, "He can't. And you guys can't date...so.."

"Oh come on, Brittany probably has a boyfriend." Rachel cuts in.

"Ignore them..btw, I'm gay." Kurt says with a shrug.

"You do have a boyfriend don't you, Brittany?"

"Uh, actually,...I'm a lesbian." Once those words came out of her mouth, Rachel and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! Team gay! High five!" Kurt exclaims happily. Brittany high fives him but Santana cuts them off.

"Woah woah, okay...Calm down lady hummel."

"You also know Santana's gay right?" Rachel says, and Santana hits her arm.

"Uhm, yes. She made it pretty clear."

"Wow, Satan, you know better than to hit on a student." Rachel shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Oh shut your mouth, hobbit."

"Are you ready to leave these ugly hoe bags?" Santana turns to Brittany and smiles softly at her.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where are you two going?" Kurt narrows his eyes at them.

"I'm taking her to Quinn's. We're going to hang there." Santana shrugs.

Once Brittany packs her bag, they both walked out the door.

"Bye Rachel and Kurt." Brittany waves her hands at them and she was out the door.

"I like her." Kurt says.

"I like her, too."

"I bet 20 bucks that they're going to date in 4 months time."

"I bet 50 that they're going to date in 5 months and fall in love."

"Deal." Kurt and Rachel shakes their hands.

* * *

"They're crazy aren't they?" Santana asks. They were walking out of the entrance to the car park.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany shrugs.

"Don't be shy around me. Yeah, so, I'm your Prof, but loosen up a little." Santana says to her.

Brittany smiles at her and nods. They were already in the car park and they both went in to Santana's audi.

"Fasten up your seat belt." Santana says, and she starts the car.

* * *

**The next chapter will be held in Quinn and Brittany's place. What's going to happen? Ooooo. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long have you and Quinn known each other?" Santana asks. They were both still in her car, and if Brittany was being completely honest, she was completely nervous around the girl. Not because she was her professor though.

"Ever since we were five. It's actually a pretty long story." Brittany laughs softly and shrugs.

Santana takes her eyes off the road and smiles widely at the girl, and Brittany smiles back. "Tell me." she says, and her eyes focuses on the road again. Brittany took a moment to think about how to start her little story.

"Well, you know that we were 5, so yeah," Brittany says, and Santana nods. The blonde continues, "We went to the same kindergarten. I was picked on by some meanies and I couldn't defend myself. They kept calling me stupid, because, I was slow in class. Out of a sudden, Quinn just comes in and calls them off. They were giving her a hard time and she just gave them the death glare and they were out of our sight. I remembered I was crying, and Quinn was there, comforting me. I was actually pretty scared of her because she was like this bad ass in our kindie," Santana chuckles lightly, and smiles shortly at Brittany, causing her to smile widely back at Santana.

"Yeah, well once they were out of our sight, she just held me there. We actually talked about things for the whole lunch break. And then after the next day, I got picked on again, but Quinn was there. We made a promise that we would always be by each others side, and here we are, keeping that promise." Brittany says softly while smiling down at her lap.

"That's really adorable, Britt. Sorry that you got picked on, though. But that was really sweet of Quinn to do so." Santana says, while her focus was still on the road. "I would have kicked those assholes if I were there. Too bad I didn't get to go to the same place with Quinn." Santana frowns a little, but offers the blonde a tight lip smile.

"If you were there, everything would've been pretty awesome." Brittany says honestly, making Santana look up from the road to the blonde sitting beside her, who was ringing her wrist nervously. She was scared that she said too much to her professor. "What about you?" Brittany decides to ask.

Santana gives her a confuse look. So she elaborates, "What's your story with Quinn? All I heard was that you two were neighbors but you didn't get to be with her, because your parents wanted you to have different co-curriculum's or something." Brittany shrugs.

"Oh, yeah, that pretty much sums everything up, since you already know the main points," Santana jokes, but tries putting on a straight face. Causing Brittany to blush in embarrassment.

"Uh, s-sorry.." Brittany rings her wrist nervously.

"Calm down there, blondie." Santana says while pointing her finger out to where Brittany was constantly ringing. "I was just joking. Our parents were friends before she and I were born. We basically fucking grew up together and stuff. Yes, my parents didn't go to the same place when she studied, and I was pretty piss, but I understood. We still hung out every time we came back from school, though. So that's pretty fortunate. But a few years later, when I was 15, which makes you and Quinn 13, my parents bought a new place." Santana paused and looked at Brittany, who offered a small smile.

"Then what?" Brittany asked softly.

"I gave them a hard time. Quinn was my best friend when we were practically unborn. And it fucking sucked that I had to not only go through high school without her, but I was being parted away from her. I actually thought about running away and just secretly stay with her..but that was stupid, so I decided against it."

"Hmm..." Brittany hums.

"We cried when it was the day I moved all my belongings, to the new place. We hugged it out and we also made a promise, just like you and her. But ours isn't as sweet as yours, though, haha," Santana chuckles lightly.

Brittany smiles widely because she loves hearing the sound of Santana's beautiful laugh. She didn't really know why though. "What was the promise?"

"That we would keep in contact everyday, and tell each other everything. And in the future we would meet each other, again." Santana shrugs.

"You were wrong. That was actually really sweet,"

"Oh, I never said it wasn't sweet. I just said it wasn't near as sweet as yours." Santana says with a wink.

_Hold on...did she just make a sex pun? And oh my gosh, that wink was hot.. ugh.. I feel really hot now. _

"but," Santana started, which made Brittany come out from her thoughts to hear what she was about to say.

"But what?" Brittany asks, hoping she wasn't pushing her.

"But a year later, my parents told me that we were moving to New York." Santana sighs, sadly. Probably at the memory of being further away from her best friend. Brittany frowns because she couldn't imagine ever going through something like that.

"I got even more pissed because it was hard enough that Quinn and I didn't see each other that much. And to be separated in different places was like fucking annoying. We still kept in contact though. So that was pretty nice." Santana shrugs, "It's still weird, that she's my student now." Santana laughs lightly, and Brittany joins.

"She was pretty excited."

"Oh, please, she's only happy that I'm her professor because she thinks she can bribe me with food to not give as much course works to the class." Santana rolls her eyes and Brittany giggles. Making Santana smile back at her.

"That does sound a lot like Quinn."

"Mmmhmm," Santana hums, "You should thank her."

Brittany gives her a confuse look. "Thank her for what?"

"That you bitches won't be getting that much work from me this year, duh." Santana says casually, and winks at her.

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh, finally! She comes in handy!" Brittany says, jokingly. Earning her a laugh from the Latina.

"Well, we're here." Santana says while stopping the car in front of Quinn and Brittany's apartment.

"Yeah, lets go." Brittany says while opening the car door. Once they stepped out of the car and Santana made sure she locked it, just in case. You can never be too careful when you're in New York. They both looked at each other and smiled. Brittany had a cheeky smile on her face and Santana noticed. The girl was up to something.

"Race you!" Brittany exclaims happily, "last one up there has to cuddle up and watch disney movies!" Brittany runs past Santana and the Latina's eyes widen as she quickly processes what the blonde just said. She quickly runs up, but was too late when she saw Brittany panting against the door.

"No fair! You cheated!" Santana says while walking towards Brittany with a pout on the Latina's face. The blonde felt an urge to kiss her professor but she shrugged it off, because, uh, helloooo? It was her fucking professor. And it wasn't like she had a crush on her or anything.

"I guess you have to cuddle with me and watch Disney movies. Oops, you have to stay over too. How unfortunate." Brittany says while taking out her keys to unlock the door, while Santana's jaw was dropped. The blonde went from being shy to this whole cheeky fun girl. Santana was liking her even more and more.

Brittany gets the door open and they both went inside. They immediately smell lasagna, and knew Quinn was already preparing dinner for the two of them. They both walked to the living room and Brittany switched on the television.

"Britt? San? Is that you guys?"

"Nope, we are murders who just switched on your television, waiting for dinner!" Santana says, while rolling her eyes. Brittany giggled, she loved Santana's humor. She was different from what you would expect as a professor.

"Still have that bitch mode, huh, San?" Quinn calls out from the kitchen.

"Only a bitch to you, Quinnie!" Santana says.

"I'm going to change my clothes," Brittany says to Santana, and the Latina nods her head.

* * *

"Need help with dinner?" Santana asks Quinn, stepping in to the kitchen, inhaling the delicious smell of lasagna.

"It's okay, I got it covered. Thanks anyway." Quinn says while taking a look at her old friend, and hugging her. "I seriously fucking missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Q." Santana says while pulling out of the hug and decided to tease her. "You used to be cute...what happened?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, San!" Quinn said, rolling her eyes but her smile still plastered on her face.

"You know I'm just joking," Santana says, smiling widely at her friend.

"Thanks for driving Brittany over here."

"Nah, it's no problem."

"She didn't piss you off while you were driving did she?" Quinn asks, while checking the lasagna.

"No.." Santana frowned, "Why would she be pissing me off?"

"Oh, nothing. She's just really hard to understand sometimes." Quinn shrugs, and Santana nodded.

"Well, she was a great company."

"Yeah, Brittany can be very-"

"I can be very what?" Brittany comes into the kitchen and interrupts their conversation.

"Nothing" Quinn says in a sing song voice. Brittany narrows her eyes at her friend and then turns her attention towards Santana who was standing there awkwardly. If they were about to fight, Santana hopes that the lasagna would be finish in time to sit back and relax.

"What was Quinnie here talking about, Sanny?" Brittany asks in a innocent voice. She pouted at the Latina when she saw Quinn nodded her head sideways to not tell her anything. Santana was a little conflicted. The Latina was smiling widely at the nickname that the blonde gave to her.

"Uhmmm..." Santana struggles, and Brittany pouts even more. "She was just asking me if you were pissing me off in the car" Santana blurts out.

Brittany's eyes widen, her face turned into a slight frown, which made Santana question if she said anything wrong. "Did I piss you off?" Brittany asks, and Santana was caught a little off-guard with the question.

"What! No! You were amazingly entertaining!" Santana's outburst made Quinn laughed her ass off, and Brittany blush a little, but she sent a death glare at the other blonde to shut the fuck up. She saw how her history professor was flush, and somehow it makes her feel a little confident around her.

"Britt, San, go pick a movie. San, hope you don't mind watching Disney movies." Quinn asks, and Santana nods, indicating it was perfectly okay.

"Yay!" Brittany cheers excitedly, and takes Santana's hand and they make their way to the living room.

_This was going to be an interesting night.. _Santana thought to herself.

And little did she know, Brittany had the same thought too.

_I can't wait to see them date. Oh my god, Santana is soooo into her. I would say the same to Brittany, too. This year is going to be so good, hah. _Quinn thought.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about the late post. At first my first attempt didn't get save :( So I had to re-write again... this isn't as good as the first one, but yeah. I'll try and write a better and longer one on the next chapter. In the mean time, enjoy this one xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the extremely late update on this. I think writing should be a fun thing to do, you know? Not a pressured thing. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter has been the shortest one yet. But, I'm kind of trying to work with another chapter too. And maybe kind of speeding it up, so I could focus on this one mainly. If you waited for a long ass time, thank you and so sorry. xx**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

After our little chat in the kitchen, that blonde bitch (Quinn) sent me away with Brittany. _Alone._ It's not that I hate her or anything. I think she's (Brittany) incredibly hot, oh my god, and she's funny.

_Nothing's bothering me about her. Maybe except the fact that she's my damn student. I honestly don't give a hot wet monkeys ass about that. Wait the fuck up! Am I actually crushing on her? Oh hell no. You haven't dated in...fucking forever. And you, as much as a bitch you are, you can't ruin her life. Not after Stephanie, or that other brunette chick. No. _

_Brittany seems like a smart person. I don't think she would do anything like that to a professor, right? Right. _

_Just remember this, Lopez, you don't do relationships. And you sure as hell don't fucking do feelings. So get your damn head out of those thoughts about her. _

"Sanny?" Brittany says in that innocent voice of hers. I turn to my right and saw that she was looking at me.

"Huh? Yeah?" I smiled at her. I've never really liked people giving me nicknames. Except for 'San' since, you know, that's okay. But I guess she's an exception. _Oh I wonder why. _

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" I asked her.

She smiles widely at me, and I feel my lips twitch upwards. This girl has like magical powers to make people fucking smile. You don't do feelings.

"I'm definitely okay!" Brittany beams, "I was wondering if you were okay with watching peter pan?" I could see her smiling nervously. I wonder why..oh wells.

I gave her a shrug, "I'm fine with anything." I told her.

She smiles at me softly, "Okay!" she says happily and skips over to the TV. I can't help but admire her body. _God, those curves. Wait, the fuck? Woah, San, seriously. No. _

"You should really not check out your student, Santana." I hear Quinn's voice in my ear. And it caught me off guard. _Where the fuck did she ever appear from?! Is she some god damn ninja or something? _I can feel my heart beating rapidly faster.

"What the fuck!" I shouted at Quinn, which, surprised Brittany too. "You gave me a fucking heart attack, Q!"

I looked back at Brittany and I saw a panicky expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, confused but concerned.

"You're not going to die are you?" She asks softly, and my eyes widened. I turned to Quinn, and she was dumbfounded just as much as I am.

Suddenly, and moment of realization hit me, and I understood what she was saying. I turned to Brittany again and my eyes softened. "I was just saying that, Britt. It's just like a a figure of speech."

Her face scrunches up with confusion at first and then her features soften. I guess she figured it out.

"Okay! I get it!" She smiles widely at me. _As much as that kind of scared me a little, I can't help but find Brittany a cute. The way her face scrunches up in confusion. Kind of like the way my nose does the same thing. Scrunches up. _

"There you go. Come on beautiful, lets watch the damn movie." I told her. _Why the fuck did you just say that, Lopez? You idiot!_ *Mentally face palms myself*

_I could see her cheeks get redder, Ok, I take that back. You are a smooth little shit, Lopez. No, hold on, fuck no. She's your student. No feelings remember? _

I could feel myself shake my head in a nod, but I could possibly be doing it in my head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" I hear another voice. _Quinn. _That blonde haired bitch.

"What?" my voice sounded a little dreamy, and my eyes look away from Brittany's direction.

"You were shaking your head." Brittany cuts in with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, I was.. uhm, thinking about work stuff."

"Omg, please tell me you aren't giving us a lot of work this year?" Quinn asks, and I just smirked mischievously at her.

"Well, you will never know." I tell her with a shrug and took the plate of lasagna from her hands. "Thanks, Quinnie." I winked at her, and then I winked at Brittany. That was our little dirty secret. _Wait,...that sounds extremely kinky. _

* * *

The movie just ended a couple of minutes ago. Quinn decided to call it a night because she was tired on the first day. But Brittany knew that Quinn was just finding excuses just to get Santana and her alone. She really did appreciate it, but it was their fucking history professor for fuck sakes.

"That was a really nice movie." Santana sparks up a conversation. "It's been a long time since I've ever watched a movie."

In a weird way, that little piece of information made Brittany's eyes go wide, which caused Santana to chuckle, and nod her head. "Yeah, I know. Unbelievable right?"

"Yeah," Brittany breathes out the words that escapes her mouth, "why is that though?"

Santana gives Brittany and confuse look before asking her, "Why is what?"

"Why have you not watch a movie?" Brittany asks in a soft voice. Scared that she might speak too loud.

"I could think of a few reasons." Santana shrugs before continuing. "It's just that with my whole busy schedule and all, it's impossible to sit down sometimes and watch a movie. Or at least go shopping for new clothes." the Latina sighs.

"That...- sucks to be you."

Santana giggles lightly, and Brittany joins along. It's jsut something about Santana's laugh, smile, and giggle that makes it really infectious, that you can't help but go along with it. She see's the Latina check her watch on her left wrist, and Santana sighs sadly.

"I have to get going now." Santana looks at Brittany apologetically. "I wish I could stay longer, but it's already past one o'clock, and I should get going. I really need to do some boring teacher stuff." Santana huffs while rolling her eyes playfully. Causing the blonde dancer to smile, and laugh softly.

"It's alright, San, I understand." Brittany offers a smile.

* * *

"Good night." Brittany says, while Santana steps out of their door.

"Good night." Santana says, while turning back to Brittany, and smiling widely. "Thanks for tonight."

"You should thank Quinn for that. But, you're welcome anyway." Brittany shrugs, her smile never faltering.

"Have a good night, Britt-britt." Santana says in a playful husk voice, and walks away, waving to Brittany seductively.

"g-good night.." Brittany stutters and walks back slowly to her apartment.

Little did she know Santana was smirking to herself.

_Well done Santana. You actually made her stutter. Oh yes yes, but what did that accomplish you? Oh right! Nothing! Absolutely nothing. _

Santana rolled her eyes at herself, and walked into the lift. Trying her best to not think of inappropriate things about Brittany.

_All the things I would do to her. _

* * *

"You like her don't you?" Quinn asks, when Brittany walks into the apartment.

"WOAH! Quinn! Don't do that!"

"Answer the question, _Britt-britt," _Quinn says in a mock voice, to impersonate Santana.

Brittany simply rolled her eyes at her best friend, and walk pass her. "Whatever."

"Ooooo, so you do!" Quinn squeals.

"Good night, Q." Brittany says, while walking towards her door and closing it.

"Ohhh, this is good. They will have no idea what was going to hit them." Quinn smirks to herself, and began planning mentally.

* * *

**Again, I apologize how short this is. But, I'll make sure to fix that soon. In the mean time, tell me what you think should happen next. xx :) **


End file.
